Cazador
by Royaltycrazy
Summary: Porque tu objetivo era sencillo: Enamorar a Hermione Granger, pero ¡Joder! tu también te habías enamorado.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad exclusiva de J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p>Escondido, maldito, estúpido... <em>prohibido.<em>

Sabes perfectamente que no deberías, que... ¡Maldición! No deberías sentir eso que sientes al verla, al tenerla entre tus brazos, _al amarla_.

Porque si, no puedes negarlo, con ella no tienes sólo sexo, con ellas haces el amor y eso es lo que más te molesta, porque se suponía que era un juego, un plan, una trampa, una maldita trampa para ella y sin embargo habías sido el tu el que cayó, el malnacido que cayó en su propio juego.

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo maldición era posible? Si lo pensaste, pensaste cada mínimo detalle, sin embargo reíste, reíste cuando tu cerebro detalló una posibilidad: enamorarte de Granger… ¡Ja! Soltaste una sonora y tremenda carcajada cuando se te presentó como una posibilidad… ¿Enamorarte tú de Granger? ¡Por favor! No había nada más incongruente que eso.

Y no lo tomaste en cuenta.

Grave error, _muy grave_.

Tu objetivo era sencillo: destruir la cursi y estúpida relación de la castaña con el pelirrojo, mejor conocido para ti cómo la comadreja…. ¿Lo lograste? Sí, por supuesto que sí y con satisfactorios resultados.

Porque lo dejó, lo dejó por ti y eso te fascinó. Te infló el ego aún más de lo que ya estaba, claro si eso era posible.

Pero cambió, todo cambió, lo hizo cuando tu "supuesta" relación con la prefecta fue más allá de lo estimado, más allá de lo que estableciste y al contrario de lo que pensaste no te dio asco.

No te dio asco tocarla, besarla, mucho menos introducirte en ella… ¡Joder! ¿Qué rayos te había sucedido?

Se suponía que esa noche terminarías con ella, sin embargo… ¿Cómo fue que el asunto se te salió de las manos? No, definitivamente no lo sabías, y quizás nunca lo supieras, sin embargo ahora que lo analizabas quizás sí, durante ese corto plazo de tiempo en que la cortejaste, en que le robaste besos y en que la manoseaste más de lo debido, tal vez sentiste alteraciones… _sentimientos_.

Sí… ¡Maldición! La bendita situación se te salió de las manos y como consecuencia terminaste cayendo, cayendo en tu propio maldito juego y te enamoraste… ¡Joder! Lo hiciste, te enamoraste de la maldita Granger, te enamoraste de su pasión por los libros, de su personalidad, de su maldito cabello castaño, de sus ojos mieles y… ¡Joder y más joder! Te enamoraste de su maldito cuerpo, ese que te enloqueció por completo.

Porque esa noche fue tu acabose, cada gemido, cada rasguño, cada jadeo, cada respiración entrecortada, cada maldito beso y cada maldito orgasmo te sentenciaba, te sentenciaba a amarla, amarla por un tiempo indefinido.

Pese a que no debía ser, a que no debías hacerlo… ¡Ni siquiera podías tocarla! Y ahora hacías más que eso, esa noche hiciste mucho más que tocarla, cada parte de su piel la reclamaste como tuya y… ¡Joder! Te encantó verla frente a ti, rendida, sonrojada y totalmente enamorada.

Porque habías logrado tu objetivo: _Enamorar a Hermione Granger_, pero ¡Joder! También tú te habías_enamorado_.

Porque lo prohibido se te volvió tentador, demasiado, tanto que hasta esas consecuencias habías llegado.

Tú Draco Malfoy, heredero de una gran fortuna, un chico arrogante, pretencioso, guapo, de cabellera rubia y de rostro perfecto, te habías enamorado de ella una impura, una simple muggle que lo que sabía del mundo mágico era gracias a los libros, una chica sin más atractivo que sus ojos, y si inteligencia, más sin embargo detallándola con Pansy, con Dapnhe, incluso con Astoria no era nada, porque esas chicas eran hermosas, sin embargo con ninguna sentías, lo que Granger te hacía sentir.

Con ninguna gemías como lo hacías con la castaña, con ninguna tenías conversaciones tan amenas como las que tenías con la Gryffindor y definitivamente a ninguna la amabas como la amabas a ella, a Hermione Granger.

Y allí estabas acariciando cada minúscula parte del cuerpo de ella, explorándolo, verificando si aún había algún rincón que no conocías; pero era imposible, total y absolutamente imposible, porque lo sabías, ella te había dado todo de sí y tú… ¡Maldita sea! Tú también lo habías dado todo de ti.

-Te amo…-suspiró ella entre tus brazos.

Y te besó, tu lengua y la de ella volvieron a unirse una vez más, cómo casi siempre lo hacían, reconociéndose, saboreándose, amándose entre sí, porque sí, la amabas con cada minúscula parte de tu cuerpo, de tu ser, de tu alma y no, aún no entendías…¿Cómo es que habías caído en tu propia trampa?

-Y yo a ti, Hermione…

Sí, definitivamente no entendías como es que _el cazador se había convertido en la presa._


End file.
